Kamen Rider Kenage
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Creatures from the Light and Dark, they have come to destroy Humanity. There is hope however. Bravery. A man filled with courage will face off against these unforgiving monsters. Enter the Gallant Rider! KENAGE!


Hello all. I just got this idea and I just had to put it down in a Fic. So here we go.

I do not own Kamen Rider. They belong to their owners, which is not me. The main character of this fic shares the same name and personality of another character mentioned in another fic of mine. If you can figure out who I'm talking about then cool. He's not the same person though. Oh, and I own the main character AND every character in this here fic so it's another OC story.

**Kamen Rider Kenage**

Chapter 1: Evolution

_"As some of you may already know, an ancient tomb has been discovered in the outskirts of the forest. Archaeologists from all over the world are flocking to see what discoveries will be made after searching the tomb . . . _

_"Now on to a more pressing story. Our next story indirectly involves the newly discovered tomb. Ever since it's discovery, there have been various attacks and there are many who claim to have seen monsters of sorts. Are these people's claims credible, and if so, what will become of the human race . . ._

_- -_

"Hey, you know," a young twenty four year old man said facing at what would be the camera filming if this was a TV show. He had black messy hair and he wore a brown coat, green t-shirt, and white pants. He was standing near a green and white motorcycle. "When I was young, my parents took me and my siblings to a camping trip in the mountains. We had to hike around, even during the night. I was really scared you know. It was really dark, almost as dark as it is now." It was night time. "But you know kid," it turned out that he was talking to a little girl who got separated from her parents. The poor kid was crying her eyes out. "It must be really scary to be lost from your parents. I bet it's even more scarier than walking in the woods at night." The man crouched down to look the at the girl's face, but she was crying and cover her eyes with her hands. The man sighed. Then he took out three rubber balls from his coat pocket and started juggling them with a clownish smile plastered on his face.

The little girl stopped covering her eyes and watched the man juggle. She watched the man juggle the three rubber balls, then she started giggling and clapping.

"Aha, my first accomplishment." The man exclaimed with joy. "I made you laugh!"

Then a police officer came up to the two. "Hey I found her!" The officer shouted towards a middle aged man and a woman. The man and woman ran over to the little girl.

"Oh we found you!" The middle aged man exclaimed in joy. He and the woman were the girl's parents.

"Mama, papa!" The girl shouted in joy.

"Oh we were so worry!" The mother of the girl said.

"Thank you so much for watching over our little girl." The father of the girl bowed to the young man.

"No problem." The young man said in English. He gave a thumbs up.

"Come on, our plane is almost leaving." The mother of the girl said to the girl. The little girl nodded.

"Oh you folks are just visiting Japan?" The young man asked, almost on his motorcycle. "Na, kid. Next time you think of Japan, just remember this name . . . the name of Jiro Kyosei!" The man, whose name is the one he mentioned, pointed towards the sky.

"Thank you Kyosei-san." The family bowed and said.

Jiro got on his motorcycle and placed on his helmet. He then revved up and rode off. "Man I'm late." Jiro muttered under his breath.

- -

_A tomb's entrance was opened. Everything was dark. "Ah, finally made it." A man said._

_"Good, let's start digging." A woman said._

_"This won't take long." Another man said._

_Then there was a loud growl. "Did you hear that?" The woman asked._

_"Not a thing." Said a man holding a video camera._

_"You sure?" The woman asked again. Everyone else shook their heads. "Ok then."_

- -

A beautiful woman, the same age as Jiro, was sitting in front of a computer. She wore a white top and a beige frilly skirt. She was analyzing some photographs of different objects. Most likely these objects came from discovered tomb. Each of these objects had strange symbols carved on them. The woman tried to decipher the symbols till her phone rang. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah Seki!" A woman's voice came from the phone. "How have you been?"

"Ayaka?" Seki, the woman analyzing the pictures, asked.

"Yes, it's me." Ayaka, who was calling, replied.

"Ayaka, it's been a while." Seki exclaimed.

"Yes it has been." Ayaka said. "So what've you been up to?"

"I've been studying things obtained from that newly discovered tomb." Seki answered.

"You mean that new tomb that just popped out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, that one." At this moment, a being was climbing up the house, where Seki was, on a vine. "I found this slab of stone that appears to be some sort of Rosetta Stone of sorts, if you know what I mean."

"So there's some sort of hidden language?" Ayaka asked, interested in Seki's findings.

"It seems so." Seki responded. The being got to the second floor where Seki was. The being opened up the window.

"Ah, I wish you luck."

"You know Julie is also working on digging out the tomb right?"

"MOU!" Ayaka moaned. "I'm the only one whose not doing anything to do with that new tomb thingy."

"Well . . ." Seki said. "You are the one who said you wanted to work with kids."

"And I'm proud of it!" Ayaka exclaimed. "You should come visit me sometime at the local daycare where I work with. The kids really want to meet you and your brother, not that I've told them much."

"Ok, I'll tell my little brother about that." Seki said. "Bye."

"See ya." Ayaka and Seki hung up.

The being entered the room, quietly so as to not alert Seki. Seki stood up, didn't turn her back, and walked to a binder. She opened up the binder and flipped around the papers. The being that entered wore a scary ancient mask. It was quite demonic. The being came up to Seki, and covered Seki's eyes. "I have you now." The being said in a deep voice.

"Jiro, I know it's you." Seki said.

Jiro, the being, released Seki, and Seki turned around, her hands to her hips. Jiro took off the mask. "How did you know it was me?"

"Twin telepathy." Seki said tapping Jiro's forehead. "That and I'm smarter than you."

"Awesome!" Jiro said as Seki walked past him back towards the computer. Jiro wrapped his arms around Seki's waist. "As usual, Sis is at the top of her game."

"Why don't you ever enter through the front door?" Seki asked, a small smile on her face. She appeared to enjoy her younger twin embracing her.

"I find it more convenient."

"Why?"

"So I don't disturb you when I come in . . . that and I get more exercise by climbing that vine."

Seki giggled at her brother's playful response. "What's that mask you have there?"

"This." Jiro said. "This is said to be the demonic mask, meant to take the lives of those that wear it and those around him." He said ominously.

"Oh, are you sure?" Seki teased.

"That or it's a mask meant to ward off bad spirits despite its scary appearance, I forgot." Jiro confessed to his older twin. Seki sat down while Jiro wrapped his arms around Seki's upper chest. "So, what's that you got there on screen?"

"I'm trying to figure out what these symbols mean." Seki replied. She pointed at the various symbols.

"I only see odd squiggly lines." Jiro commented.

Seki grinned and poked her brother's forehead. Jiro let out a playful yelp. Seki pointed at the symbols on screen. "I've only been able to translate a few marks, but this line right here, this line seems interesting."

"What does it say?" Jiro asked.

Seki pointed at each individual marking. "Strength, Power," she skipped a symbol after, "These are the makings of a true warrior."

"Wait, why did you skip the third doodle?" Jiro asked. Seki poked Jiro's forehead for calling the symbol a doodle.

"Tell the truth, I haven't been able to translate that one word. Just that one word in that whole line." Seki shook her fist. "Aye, whatever." She shook her head. "I'm tired. They claim that by tomorrow there would be more things to study. Man, before this tomb was discovered, I've never been so busy." She yawned. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jiro asked.

"You just want to act cute so you could get in bed with your Onee-chan, don't you?" Seki teased.

Jiro nodded. "Did it work?"

Seki was silent, gave a stern face to Jiro, then she giggled softly, covering her mouth. "It did."

- -

_"Open up the coffin!" A man shouted inside the tomb._

_A few workers worked together to open the tomb._

_"Wha . . . WHAT IS THAT!?" The woman shouted after the coffin was opened._

_Everyone of the workers screamed. The man holding the camera dropped the camera, then he later sounded with a horrifying gag. The woman screamed loudly._

_"Help . . . somebody, HELP!" The woman cried._

- -

The next day, Jiro and Seki exited their house. Jiro wore the same outfit he wore the day before and Seki wore a black shirt and a white skirt. Jiro got on his motorcycle, when a police car passed by their house. "What's going on?" Seki wondered.

"I think I'll check." Jiro said. He rode off, following the car.

"Wait, JIRO!" Seki shouted but he was long gone. "Geez, that boy never grows up, always has to follow something he thinks is interesting." Then a police car pulled up to the Kyosei house. "Eh."

A female cop emerged from the opened door of the car. She wore a blue police outfit which had a skirt. She wore her hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon. "Are you Seki Kyosei?" She asked.

"What's wrong officer?" Seki asked. "Please don't tell me that my little brother did something bad?"

"This has nothing to do with your family, however it involves your friend, Julie." The woman answered Seki. Seki gasped upon hearing her friend's name.

- -

Jiro followed the car to the site of the tomb. There was police tape everywhere. Jiro ignored the tape and entered from under the yellow tape. "What happened here?" Jiro asked himself. Then he bumped into an Inspector. The Inspector wore a brown coat over a black suit. The man's hair was styled in what seemed to be small flames.

"Watch it." The Inspector said. He looked at Jiro and looked at the clothes Jiro was wearing. "You . . . you're not with the forensics department are you?"

"Oh no." Jiro replied. "I happened to be researching a few things around this area."

"Well whether you worked around this area or not, this area is still off limits." The Inspector said to Jiro.

"Oh . . . that's too bad." Jiro said with his head down. Then he looked up. "HOLY COW! What is that!?" Jiro pointed at a random direction.

The Inspector turned his head to see what Jiro was looking at, but Jiro used this as a distraction and ran for the entrance of the tomb. The Inspector turned back to see Jiro. "Hey, HEY!" The Inspector ran after Jiro. The Inspector grabbed Jiro's shoulder. "Did you not hear what I said!? I said this place was off limits!"

"HEY!" Jiro struggled in the Inspector's hold. "Gosh you're tough. Let me go! I have to see what happened to everyone who was in there!" Then an officer wearing a hard hat ran out with a zipped bag. Inside the bag was a gray circular object. Jiro caught sight of the object.

Then Jiro had a vision. He saw a man, wearing a strange belt. He made a motion and was then replaced with an armored warrior. The warrior was based after the Kabuto. He had green armor throughout his body. His shoulders were padded with sharp armor. Under the green armor was a black suit. There were golden anklets around his ankles. His horns were spiked in a pattern of three. The warrior's head was green with red eyes. The warrior donned a belt of sorts around his waist. The belt had a silver strap with a red center. Around the center was a round green buckle. On top of the buckle housed a golden horn, the same shape as the top of the warrior's horn. The chest was embedded with a red jewel.

Jiro shook his head to get himself back to reality. "What the heck was that?" Jiro asked himself. During his time seeing that strange vision, he had stopped struggling in the Inspector's hold.

The Inspector's cellphone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "So we have Seki Kyosei with us? Ok, let's begin."

"What are you trying to do with my Seki!?" Jiro shouted.

"You know Seki Kyosei?"

"Yes, I'm her little twin brother, Jiro Kyosei."

"But . . . you just said 'my Seki'."

"Uh bup, I asked you, what are you going to do with Seki?"

"Well if you're truly her brother then you should probably come as well."

- -

The Inspector brought Jiro into a room in the police agency. Seki was in there, sitting in a wheelie chair. "Jiro!" Seki exclaimed upon seeing her younger twin entering.

"You can sit anywhere you want." The Inspector said to Jiro. Jiro found a seat next to his older twin. The Inspector walked up to Seki. "My name is Ryuusuke Hinode. I'm the Head Inspector assigned to this odd case of peoples' claims of monster sightings."

"What does this have to do with us?" Seki asked.

"The thing is," Ryuusuke replied gravely as the woman who came to the Kyosei household for Seki entered, "we found this video."

"Please tell me that Julie is ok." Seki said. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with her, please, please." Seki panicked.

"We are sorry." Ryuusuke said. "Rinko, please turn on the video for her."

Rinko, the female officer, inserted the tape into a VCR. She turned on the small TV that was in the room. The image was black and white. The workers on screen were opening a coffin. Then something horrifying emerged from the coffin. The being was silhouetted, but nonetheless, the basic shape was scary. It seemed the hair of this being was wild and completely messy. He started killing people around with his clawed fingers. The cameraman dropped the camcorder, but the camcorder still recorded. It seemed the being moved in a flash and grabbed the cameraman. The cameraman gagged, then was dropped on the floor.

A woman's voice screamed, "Help . . . somebody, HELP!" Rinko paused the video.

"That voice . . . it's Julie's." Seki gasped. "Are they all . . ."

"Dead." Rinko replied to Seki. "There were no survivors. Only the camcorder survived throughout the whole ordeal."

"Oh my god . . . oh my god . . . oh my god." Seki cried. She laid her head on Jiro's chest and started weeping. Jiro embraced his saddened sister.

"We think this may have to deal with these monster sightings lately." Ryuusuke said. "It seemed these monsters can't be killed by conventional weapons. Our research department has so far only been able to find out a few clues from the various findings at the sight."

"We think that these clues may in fact help us find a way to drive these monsters away." Rinko continued for Ryuusuke.

"We're asking you, Seki Kyosei, to help us decipher the rest of our findings. With your help we may be able to find a way to get rid of these monsters."

"Why exactly do you need my help?" Seki asked.

Rinko played the tape from where she paused it. "From this time, gunshots were fired at the being that emerged." Rinko said pointing out sparks indicating gunfire. "However, despite the being taking many shots, it seemed unaffected by regular bullets. We've deciphered a few symbols indicating a special material founded near the tomb which could damage these monsters."

"Can I see what you're talking about?" Seki asked. Rinko took out a photo from her pocket and gave the photo to Seki. Seki examined the photo. "From what I can see here, it seems to say something about some sort of material which can harm what seem to be called Jigogas . . ." Jiro for some reason felt odd after hearing the word Jigogas, "but right next to that word, the word says Tendogas."

"What do they mean?" Ryuusuke asked.

"It seems that the monsters that have been appearing seem to be called Jigogas and Tendogas. Whether these are the same monsters, I can't tell, but these symbols seem to be indicating a way to defeat the Jigogas. I can see a symbol meaning Tendogas after Jigogas, but everything else I can't decipher at this moment."

"That's all right." Ryuusuke said. "It'll do for now, so will you help?"

"I'll see what I can do to help." Seki replied. She closed her eyes, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't worry." Jiro said in broken English. He had a smile on his face. He gave Inspector Ryuusuke a thumbs up. "Everything will be just fine."

"Why are you doing that?" Ryuusuke asked, not impressed by Jiro's gesture. "This is a serious situation. How can you still smile at a time like this!?"

"Come on, don't be a sourpuss." Jiro said standing up. He pushed Ryuusuke's lips so they were in a smiling position. "I'm a happy go lucky guy. At times like this, only a smile can bring a person's spirits up."

Ryuusuke shoved Jiro. "How foolish can you people get?" Ryuusuke said meanly. Jiro kept smiling.

Rinko's cellphone rang. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Ma'am!" An officer shouted. "There's this bug thing in town!"

"Well if it's a bug I think you can take care of it." Rinko said.

"Yeah but . . ." An officer screamed in the area. "This isn't normal!" Then the officer calling Rinko screamed.

"Hello? HELLO! Are you ok? What's the situation!?" Rinko shouted.

- -

A panicking Officer ran into a police car. He quickly turned the key and quickly drove away from the spot as fast as he could. A bug like monster was following him. He screamed when he saw the monster in his rear view mirrors. He quickly sped up. Then the monster fired a small needle like stinger. The needle crashed through the rear windows and struck the officer's neck. He gagged, and the car lost control.

The car crashed through the lobby of the police station. It stopped when it crashed into the reception desk.

Everyone in the area screamed. Ryuusuke and Rinko rushed out of the room they were in. "What the hell happened?" Ryuusuke said in disbelief at the scene. Jiro and Seki came out to see what had happened.

"Whoa." Jiro whistled. "You don't see this everyday."

Through the crack in the wall, the monster that had attacked the officers came in. It was bee like, with bug eyes. It had twp antennas on top of its head. It's body was colored the same way a Bee was. It had sharp fingers and a little hole on his wrists which shot out needles. It appeared to have white fur around its neck and chest. The wings behind it were enormous. Its mouth opened up, hissing at the humans. Panicking Officers started shooting at the monster.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Ryuusuke shouted. "Hold your fire!" His orders fell on deaf ears.

The gunshots bounced off the Bee Monster. The Bee Monster started advancing on the shooting officers. The monster swung his arm, smashing some humans away. It walked up to a female officer and grabbed her neck. It threw the woman on the floor. Some officers came down from upstairs and started firing. The Bee Monster grabbed the two officers while they were on the stairs and threw them down to the ground.

Then it appeared to speak in an unknown language. _"Where is the mark of Bravery!?" _It swooped around trying to find what it was looking for. Ryuusuke and Rinko rolled away. Jiro pushed Seki away and shielded her from any possible attack from the monster.

"What the heck did that thing just say?" Jiro asked.

"It's some ancient language." Seki said. "Even I don't know what its saying."

The Bee Monster kept looking around, then found one officer holding a bag, the bag with the item which Jiro saw at the crime site. _"THERE IT IS!" _The monster flew at the man, passing Jiro and Seki all together.

Jiro turned and in what seemed to be minutes to him, took notice of the item again. He had another vision. The same green warrior, now standing on top of an alter. He started fighting off different monsters. Bug, Bird, Spider, Mammal, and Reptile themed.

Jiro snapped back into reality. "He's after that thing!" Jiro shouted.

"What?" Seki asked.

"HEY DUDE!" Jiro shouted to the officer holding the bag. "Give that bag to the monster!"

The officer panicked and threw the item to the monster. He ran away. The monster tore the bag open and took the item in hand. _"I've found it!"_ It hissed in its language.

"What are you doing!?" Ryuusuke shouted at Jiro.

"That thing wants it." Jiro replied.

"Then why hand it over!?" Ryuusuke shouted.

"So I can do . . . this!" Jiro got up and sprinted towards the monster. He jumped and kicked the item out of the monster's hand. The item slid through the floor till it stopped when it hit a corner.

"JIRO!" Seki screamed as she saw her brother facing off against the monster.

_"BASTARD!" _The monster hissed.

"I don't know what you just said but I'll take that as an insult!" Jiro shouted throwing a right hook at the monster's head. Then he ran towards the item and grabbed the gray thing. "You want this right? Well come and get it!"

"Jiro," Seki shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to lead this thing far away so it won't cause as much damage!" Jiro replied as he ducked from a swing from the monster. He hopped around and boxed the monster with his free fist.

"Well stop!" Seki shouted. "Don't play the hero."

"Sorry." Jiro said. "It's the only way."

"Shit." Ryuusuke grunted. "Rinko, is the new bullet functional yet?"

"Well we completed it but we still don't know how effective it is." Rinko replied.

"Well then we'll take it out and take it on a test run." Ryuusuke shouted. The Bee Monster tried to claw Jiro but Jiro dodged. Ryuusuke and Seki ran upstairs. Ryuusuke took one last look at Jiro. "Hey! Jiro!"

"What?" Jiro shouted as he jumped back from the Bee Monster.

"Distract that thing until I come." Ryuusuke said. "Until then, just make sure you live!"

"Don't worry!" Jiro said in broken English. He gave Ryuusuke a thumbs up. "I'll be fine."

Ryuusuke and Rinko ran upstairs, to a room that was restricted to even the officers, save for Ryuusuke, Rinko, and a select few.

Jiro set his arm down after giving Ryuusuke the thumbs up. Then the Bee Monster flew at Jiro and rammed Jiro.

"JIRO!" Seki screamed as Jiro fell to the floor and the item flew into the air.

_"MINE!"_ The Monster shouted.

Jiro saw the monster stretch out its arm. Jiro used both his legs and kicked the monster away. "I'm not letting you have that!" Jiro shouted. Then the object landed on the middle of Jiro's waist. Jiro was about to hold it again, until the center of the item started glowing red. "Wha . . ." Then Jiro was engulfed in a green light. He screamed.

"JIRO NO!" Seki screamed.

Jiro screamed loudly. The light was extremely bright. Seki had to cover her eyes from the brightness. The light diminished. On Jiro's waist, was the item, now colored instead of gray. It was now a belt buckle as a silver belt wrapped around Jiro's waist. The belt was the exact same one as the one the warrior in Jiro's vision wore, only without the horn on top of the belt buckle. The belt disappeared from Jiro's body. Jiro moaned in pain. He pulled up his shirt and found a burn mark the shape of the item on his waist. "What the heck is this?" Jiro groaned. He pulled down his shirt.

"That thing . . . just merged with Jiro." Seki said in disbelief. Jiro flipped off his back, then he spat blood. "Oh my god!" She ran up to Jiro. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." Jiro moaned. "It really hurts." Jiro was on the verge of tears.

The Bee Monster screamed intensely. _"YOU! It was not supposed to merge with a human!"_ The Bee Monster flew at Jiro.

"Get out of the way!" Jiro pushed Seki down. The Bee Monster then grabbed Jiro and pushed Jiro out. The Bee Monster threw Jiro on the hard blacktop.

Jiro was still yelping from the pain of merging with the strange item which turned into a belt. "It hurts." He cried. He tried to get up.

_"DIE HUMAN!"_ The Bee Monster screamed charging at Jiro.

"YAH!" Jiro fought back his tears and threw a fist at the monster. Then black armor formed over his whole entire arm. The Monster was pushed back. Jiro looked at his fist and arm. "Holy cow." He gasped upon seeing his arm. The Bee Monster charged at Jiro again. Jiro threw his other fist. That whole arm also transformed. "Wow!" Jiro exclaimed. He then kicked the Monster. Black Armor formed over his leg. There was a golden anklet on that leg. "Ok then . . . I'm really liking how this is turning out!" He kicked with his other leg. That leg got armor over it. Jiro kept throwing his fist into the monster while his torso and head were still not transformed.

Seki ran out, and saw her brother with strange black armor over his arms and legs. "When did he get armor?" Seki asked herself.

"YAH!" Jiro head butted the monster and black chest armor formed over his chest. A Black Helmet was formed over Jiro's head. There was a silver mouth plate and a small golden horn which resembled that of a Kabuto's horn. The eyes were blue. He now resembled the warrior in his vision. The only thing is . . . he looked extremely different. He was black colored, not green. His eyes were blue instead of red. His belt buckle's center was dimmed out instead of glowing red. His horn has no spikes and was extremely small. Nonetheless, Jiro was satisfied transforming into such a warrior. Jiro kept throwing his fists into the monster.

The Monster took the hits, though some hits seemed like nothing to it. It looked at Jiro. Jiro started quivering since the Monster seemed to not be fazed by that attacks whatsoever. Jiro looked at his fist. Then the monster threw a hard arm into Jiro's helmet. Jiro went flying backwards. The Bee Monster aimed his wrists and fired two stinger needles, striking Jiro's body. Jiro screamed. The monster chuckled. _"He's no Kenage."_ Jiro then pushed a van into the monster, crushing it between a wall. Unfortunately, this didn't affect the monster as it just sliced the van in half with its claws and flew at Jiro. It grabbed Jiro's neck and flew up the building.

The Bee Monster threw Jiro on the roof. Jiro got up and grabbed the Bee Monster. Jiro struggled greatly with the monster. Jiro threw a fist. The Monster turned its head upon impact, but the fist was nothing to its hard bug head. The Bee Monster then smacked Jiro. It kicked Jiro and threw Jiro down on the floor. Jiro tried to retaliate but everything he did resulted in him getting thrown all over the place. The Monster stomped Jiro's gut while he was down. He yelped in pain. "This isn't working well."

Helicopter blades sounded. A blue and white helicopter flew up the building. Ryuusuke was inside the helicopter while Rinko piloted. Ryuusuke had a double barrel shotgun in one of his hands. The other held a pistol. "Time to get your attention." Ryuusuke said. He aimed the pistol at the Bee Monster, then noticed the other black being. "What the heck?" He exclaimed. "There's . . . two of them!"

Jiro tried to kick the Bee Monster. The Bee Monster grabbed Jiro's leg then threw Jiro down.

"They're fighting with each other." Rinko commented.

"I don't know why they're fighting, but for now . . . the Bee is all that matters." Ryuusuke fired his pistol at the Bee Monster. The bullet bounced off the Monster's head. The Monster looked up and saw the assailant, Ryuusuke. The Bee Monster flew up towards Ryuusuke. It grabbed Ryuusuke's neck, but Ryuusuke struggled in the hold.

Ryuusuke slammed the Monster's head. Then Ryuusuke kicked the Monster out the helicopter. He grabbed the shotgun. He opened up a suitcase that was under the seat. Inside were two emerald colored bullets. Ryuusuke loaded both bullets. "Let's hope this works." Ryuusuke said. The Bee Monster flew back up, then Ryuusuke aimed the shotgun at the Monster's head. "Say goodnight!" Ryuusuke fired.

The bullets struck the head of the Monster. It screamed when it was struck. It held his eye and forehead in pain. Yellow blood ran down the Monster's face. He saw the blood, and screamed. _"YOU HUMAN! You'll pay!"_ It grabbed Ryuusuke's neck again, in hopes of choking the human.

"Ryuusuke!" Rinko shouted turning around.

"Don't worry about me, just keep piloting!" Ryuusuke shouted. Rinko turned around and kept the Helicopter balanced. He struggled with the Bee's hold, but this time the monster was bent on killing Ryuusuke. Then the black armored bug jumped up to the Helicopter.

Jiro let out a battle grunt and grabbed the Bee Monster by the neck. The Bee Monster released Ryuusuke and tried to get Jiro off. Jiro ripped off the Bee Monster's wings. The Monster screamed. Jiro threw the Bee Monster down to the roof. Jiro took one glance at Ryuusuke, who was staring at the warrior in astonishment.

"Who . . ." Ryuusuke said.

Jiro stared at Ryuusuke, then gave Ryuusuke a thumbs up. Ryuusuke widened his eyes in surprise after seeing the gesture, remembering Jiro's two instances of giving him (Ryuusuke) a thumbs up. Jiro jumped down back to the roof.

"WAIT!" Ryuusuke shouted. "You can't run!" But the warrior wasn't running.

Jiro stood on the roof while the Bee Monster tried to get up as yellow blood ran down its face and its back. Jiro ran at the Monster as it got up. "ORYAH!" Jiro shouted. He jumped. A small spark appeared around his right foot and enveloped the foot in a dim red aura. Jiro kicked the Bee Monster on the chest. Jiro flipped in the air and tried to stick his landing, almost falling on his rear.

The Bee Monster screamed as its chest started flaming. It then exploded into pieces.

Jiro got up and took one last look at Ryuusuke, who was staring at the warrior with shock. Jiro then jumped down from the building, running off, leaving an astonished Ryuusuke.

"Sir . . . should we pursue?" Rinko asked.

"No." Ryuusuke said. "We'll call it a day."

"Sir . . . Ryuusuke, should we have a codename for these things?" Rinko asked.

Ryuusuke nodded. "Unhuman." He said. "The Bee was Nonhuman number one. That black warrior . . . is Unhuman number two."

- -

"Jiro!" Seki called out for her brother. Ever since Jiro as the black warrior jumped down and ran away, Seki had been searching for him. It was now nighttime. "Jiro, you around here!" She was searching inside a park.

Inside the park, Jiro was lying on a tree. He appeared to be sleeping or rather knocked out. Nonetheless, he was unconscious. The burn mark on his waist . . . disappeared.

- -

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kenage**

Jiro:

_These monsters Jigogas and Tendogas, called the Nonhumans by the police force. They seek only to destroy humans. Humans are slowly dying, families are losing their members one by one. They must be stopped. But there's something wrong. A missing piece of the puzzle. What is it?_

_Strength, Power . . . what is the last piece of the Puzzle? In order to protect everyone, I must find the last piece. I'll make sure no one ever cries again._

_- -_

Hope you guys like this new fic. This is a part of the Trio series BRK, this is K here Kamen Rider Kenage. Hoping to hear from you guys.

By the way, Kamen Rider Kenage could mean Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Gallant, Kamen Rider Courage, Kamen Rider Heroic or. . . Kamen Rider Manly. Whichever one you think is the best.


End file.
